水晶之間．凱因戰
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy IV * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 法布爾城防衛戰 * 活動時間: 6/15/18 00:00 - 6/21/18 23:59 PST 戰鬥資訊 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結凱因 |mission-3 = 不使用道具 |mission-4 = 隊伍不超過5人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 凱因 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * No Need For Questions!: Physical damage (4x) with jump delay (1 turn) to one enemy * Jump: Physical damage (4x) with jump delay (1 turn) to one enemy * Doublejump: Inflict damage (6x) with jump delay (1 turn) to one enemy * Holy Torch: Remove all status effects from all enemies * Hi-Potion: Recover HP (10%) to caster * Copper Hourglass: Inflict stop (100%) for 2 turns to one enemy * Ice Spear: Ice magic damage (1.4x) to all enemies * Lance: Physical damage (2.5x) as MP and HP drain (30%) to one enemy * Darkness: Dark magic damage (4x) to all enemies * Focus: Increase ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to caster * Hermes' Shoes: No effect Attack Pattern Pre-emptive Attack * No Need For Questions! on the unit with the highest SPR Threshold Attacks * 80% Threshold: ** Lance ** Focus ** Jump ** End turn * 60% Threshold: ** Focus ** Ice Spear ** Hi Potion ** Jump ** End turn * 40%/20% Threshold: ** Holy Torch ** Copper Hourglass ** Hi Potion ** Doublejump ** End turn Conditional Attacks * Uses Ice Spear every turn * Every 3 turns: ** Holy Torch ** Focus ** Lance ** Darkness * <60% HP ** Copper Hourglass every 2 turns ** Starts using Lance and Darkness every turn Tips * 參考討論 * Pre-emptive attack ** Kain's first jump targets the highest SPR unit (including Auto-Shell), and since the target is chosen before jumping, it can't be provoked, but increase targetting passive works (e.g. Draw Attacks, Yellow Balloon, Moogle Plushie). Note that the maximum amount of passive provoke one can stack on a unit is 95% only. ** This jump deals very high damage, and reraise might not work due to high hit counts. Physical evasion will work however. * Subsequent jumps can be provoked. ** Provoke needs to be applied before Kain jumps into the air ** If Kain is in the air and no provoke effects have been applied, the jump will target a random unit * His defense is weak. Be careful not to accidentally kill him without achieving the mission. Use LB fill rate buff to gain LB quicker. * He uses ST Lance (HP/MP drain), AoE dark and ice magic damage, and dispelga. Rebuff when needed. * Make sure to dispel Kain whenever his ATK/MAG buff is up * Man-Eater is useful. * Equip esper Fenrir to your unit gives you 50% Ice Resistance and 25% Dark Resistance * Liquid Metal Slime (with Moogle Plushie and Esper Titan) would be a great provoke tank given the high DEF and SPR stat to survive the initial attack on defending. Recommend casting Reraise for fail-safe measure. Videos Youtube